Memori Tentang Dirimu
by anggel-12
Summary: Memori kenangan Karin dengan kekasihnya Kazune/RnR please..?/ silahkan baca! (nga pandai buat summary!).


Disclaimer: Kamichama Karin © Koge Dondo

.

Title: Memori tentang dirimu , by Anggel 12

.

Rated: T

.

pairing: Karin x Kazune

.

Warning: Gaje, parah, sulit dimengerti, alur cepat, dll

.

Summary: memori kenangan Karin dengan kekasihnya kazune.

.

.

Selamat membaca:

Chapter 1

Terdengar kicauan burung yang merdu dari balik jendela kelas, bagaikan menghiasi hari yang cerah, namun tidak secerah hati seorang gadis berambut brunette beririskan emerland, yang menganggap dunia ini sudah tidak indah dan tak ada lagi artinya.

Hanazono Karin, yang baru kehilanggan orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya,orang yang selalu menemaninya, mencintainya, dan melindunginya, kini sudah meninggalkannya untuk selamanya.

"Ohayou Karin!" sapa Himeka yang baru saja masuk kelas,

"Ohayou!" sapa Karin dingin, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela kelas.

Himeka menghela nafas, lalu berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, ia tau kalau sahabatnya sedang sedih, karena harus kehilangan orang yang iya sayangi.

"Kau tau Kazune?, aku disini kesepian tanpamu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu!" gumang Karin dengan nada pelan sambil melihat langit biru. Tanpa sadar sebuah cairan asin keluar dari mata Karin. Karin mengingat tentang memori saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan orang yang dia cintai, Kujyo Kazune.

Flash back:

Di kelas 1A….

"Karin, aku dengar ada murid baru yang akan masuk ke kelas kita!" kata Himeka sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah?, aku tidak tau," kata Karin,

"Huh…. Kau ini selalu saja ketinggalan berita," Kata Himeka sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

Sedangkan Karin hanya menyeringai menanggapinya ^~^.

"Sensei datang!, sensei datang!" kata teman sekelas Karin sambil berlari menuju bangkunya.

"Ohayou sensei!" sapa seisi kelas 1A

"Ohayou minna, hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru!" kata Kirio sensei, yang membuat seisi kelas menjadi ribut ^^.

"Nah.., kujyou silahkan masuk!" kata Kirio sensei,

Terlihat seorang lelaki berambut blonde bermata safir, memasuki kelas 1A,

"Sekarang, silahkan perkenalkan diri!" perintah Kirio sensei,

"Ohayou minna, perkenalkan namaku Kujyou Kazune!" ucap Kazune memperkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum^^.

"Kyaa… tampannya!" teriak para siswi kelas 1A yang membahana (- Karin dan Himeka).

"Sudah!, sudah!" kata Kirio sensei meredam keributn di dalam kelas,

"Nah, Kujyou silahkan duduk di bangku yang kosong di pojok paling belakang!"

"Baik sensei"

Kazune pun berjalan menuju bangkunya, semua murid memperhatikannya, tak terkecuali Karin, dan tanpa sadar mata mereka saling bertemu dan itu membuat Karin tersipu dengan rona merah di pipinya, Kazune tersenyum lalu melanjutkan berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Baik minna, kita lanjutkan pelajaran kemarin!" kata Kirio sensei,

"Baik sensei!" kata semua murid kelas 1A dengan semangat.

Keluar main….

Karin menuju taman sekolah sambil membawa roti belut kesukaannya. Sesampainya Karin duduk di bangku taman sebelah pohon rindang, dengan di temani bunga – bunga di taman sekolah.

"Hai.. boleh aku duduk di sini juga?" tanya seseorang. Karin memutar bola matanya, ia melihat seseorang dengan rambut blonde beririskan safir yang indah.

"Tentu!" jawab Karin sambil tersenyum,

"Emm.., perkenalkan namaku Kujyou kazune, pangggil saja kazune" kata Kazune sambil menyulurkan tangannya,

"Namaku Hanazono Karin, panggil saja Karin!" kata Karin sambil menjabat tangan Kazune.

Lalu mereka berdua duduk bersama, Karin hanya terdiam sambil memakan roti belutnya. Beberapa menit berselang, Kazune berdiri dan mengajak Karin mesuk ke kelas.

"Karin, ayo kekelas sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi!"

"Emm.." jawab Karin yang ikut berdiri,

Baru beberapa langkah Karin jalan, Kazune memegang tangan Karin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Karin bingung + kaget,

Bukannya menjawab Kazune malah mendekatkan jarinya kebibir Karin, dan membersihkan remah roti di bibir Karin.

"Ada remah roti di bibirmu!" kata Kazune,

Setelah itu Kazune berjalan duluan menuju ke kelas, sementara Karin tersipu dengan rona merah di wajahnya.

Pulang sekolah…

Karin berjalan santai melewati jalan kota, Karin pun memasuki gang yang sepi.

"Hai.., gadis manis"

Karin terkejut, ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pereman.

"Gadis manis, ayo temani aku bermain – main" kata pereman itu sambil mencengkam tangan Karin.

Tiba – tiba saja "Dugh.." pereman itu pingsan tergeletak di tanah.

"Karin, kau tidak apa – apa kan?" tanya Kazune yang datang entah dari mana XD (Author: ini kazune kayak setan aja # di sabet Kazune)

Karin yang masih ketakutan pun memeluk Kazune

"Hiks.. hiks, Kazune aku takut!" kata Karin sambil menangis,

"Tenanglah, aku akan selalu melindungimu!" kata Kazune

"Ayo, akan ku antar pulang!" kata Kazune lagi.

Sesampainya di rumah Karin...

"Kazune, terima kasih" kata Karin,

"Tidak apa – apa, aku senang bias membantu Karin" kata Kazune sambil senyum gaje,

"Kazune, emm.. ayo masuk ke dalam?" ajak Karin,

"Tidak usah, aku pulang saja" jawab kazune,

"Kalau begitu, hati – hati!" kata Karin,

"Ya!" kata Kazune lalu pergi pulang.

End flash back

"Kau tau kazune?, waktu itu aku sangat senang bias bertemu denganmu" gumang Karin yang masih melihat langit biru yang indah.

.

.

.

To Be Contiuned

Hai minna..^^, aku Anggel (terserah mau pangggil apa XD), aku author baru di fandom Kamichama Karin, emm… bagai mana dengan cerita author?, apakah banyak kesalahan?, jujur ya author ngga terlalu pandai bikin cerita, dulu pas SD huh.. cerita author yang paling parah, yang ngga nyambung, alur ngga jelas,dll. Tapi sekarang sukurlah cerita yang author bikin cukup bagus (menurut author XD). Emm.. jika fic author yang ini banyak kesalahan, mohon maaf ya T.T, author disini mau ngasah kemampuan author buat cerita dan author juga masih belajar, fic ini udah semampu otak author, jadi mohon sarannya ya minna?, kritik juga author terima! . Ok sekian dari author, sampai jumpa di chap yang berikutnya.. jaa..

Please Review


End file.
